


Краш

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop), ksembl



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Braces Fetish, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksembl/pseuds/ksembl
Summary: – Что забыл здесь?– Совесть.– Здесь такого не водится, я проверял.– Замечательно, значит, я по адресу.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Краш

У Чонгука нет проблем с горловым минетом. Серьезно, нет. Он легко перебарывает рвотный рефлекс, проталкивает глубже и сжимает, когда нужно.

Проблема в том, что у него херня с обычным. Да, запустить за щеку может каждый, потрепать губами и языком — тоже.

Но у него стоят брекеты. А кровь на члене захотят видеть лишь самые что ни на есть извращенцы, с которыми уже сам Чонгук не хочет иметь дела: отымеют еще без смазки, потом ходи разорванным, и без этого сплошной недотрах.

Поэтому Чонгук просто валяется на кровати Чимина в чужой комнате общежития и пялится в потолок, пока друг ушел уточнить задание у однокурсников, но вот его нет уже полчаса, и Чонгук начинает устало думать, что пропал этот хен навсегда, а он так и останется тут лежать и не сдвинется с места. Он станет камнем, покроется плесенью, в мире настанет потоп, и его будет размывать вода, пока он совсем не исчезнет. Хотя, возможно, он умрет раньше. Но это не точно.

В тот же самый момент, как Чонгук получает сообщение с текстом: «хосок», в дверь кто-то стучится и аккуратно заходит. Парень хмыкает на сообщение, понимая, что ждать Чимина нужно будет минимум через час, а потом поднимает взгляд на взмыленного — чужого — соседа, что ошарашенно смотрит на мелкого. Тот неловко машет рукой, приветствуя.

— Привет, хен.

— Ну приветик. Что забыл здесь?

— Совесть.

— Здесь такого не водится, я проверял.

— Замечательно, значит, я по адресу.

Вот и поговорили. Чонгук откидывается на кровать обратно и кисло листает ленту новостей. А когда снова видит какой-то пост о сексе, то удрученно стонет. Тэхен рядом дергается.

— Ты чё блять?

— Ниче, — в том же тоне ему отвечает Чонгук, но после, подумав, что хуже не будет, добавил, — ебаться хочется.  
Не говорить же этому Тэхену, что ему хочется именно отсосать? Хуй знает, как он к этому отнесется.

— А чего ж не ебешься?

— Никто не хочет.

— Предлагаю подрочить.

Брови Чонгука взлетают вверх, и он поворачивается к Тэхену, что лишь пожимает плечами и кивает на свой ноутбук, что вот-вот включится.

— Меня интересует только качественная порнуха, извини, — ухмыляется Чонгук и расслабляется немного. Он едва не сказал «особенная», потому что дрочит он только на гейскую.

— Я смотрю нормальную, не принижай мои вкусы, я все-таки тебе хен, — оба молчат. — Случайно не дрочишь на Чимина снизу?

— Фу блять, Чимин снизу, если он такое узнает, то ни от кого из нас не останется даже мокрого места, думай, что говоришь, — закатывает глаза Чонгук и думает, что раньше дрочил на Чимина над собой, и это было неплохой идеей, но потом тот нашел парня, и все сразу пришло в норму. Чимин — только друг, и с этим особых проблем нет.

— Поэтому обычно это делают за тремя печатями, — Тэхен подмигнул. — Так что насчет подрочить?

— Ты в курсе, что подобное не предлагают первому встречному? Он и по ебалу дать может, — Чонгуку просто немного обидно: он, что, настолько педиком выглядит?

— Первому встречному, может, и не предлагают, но ты на меня порой дрочишь, я на тебя иногда дрочу, по-моему все идеально?  
Чонгук ошарашенно поворачивает голову к парню, что сидит, явно довольный собой, ухмыляется, сволочь такая. А младший краснеет и отворачивается.

— Иди нахуй, блять, не стыди меня за ошибки прошлого, пидор.

— Это твое прошлое было буквально вчера, — отбивает Тэхен, поднимаясь с кровати и делая пару шагов к свернувшемуся калачиком Чонгуку.

— Ты что за супермен, а?

— Я просто хорошо умею слушать, а многие громко разговаривают, — он подмигивает и резко опрокидывает Чонгука на спину от стены, и пялится на его немного испуганное личико. — И ты слишком миленький, чтобы на тебя не встал, — Чонгук покусывает губу в нерешительности, но в дело вступает его сучья сторона.

— На котят, щенят и маленьких детей, то есть, ты тоже дрочишь? Фу, педозоофил, тебя посадить мало.

— Зато тебя не мешало бы.

— За что?

— За решетку. За решетку моего обаяния, — он подмигивает двумя глазами сразу, а Чонгук кривится.

— Это напоминает токсичные отношения, не думаешь?

— Нет, потому что только я тут Бритни, понял? — и Тэхен решительно тянет того за руку, которую неизвестно как успел схватить, а Чонгук валится почти, у него перехватывает дыхание. Он смеется от точной отсылки к поп-диве, и не может пошевелиться; Тэхен ждет, пока тот отдышится, и рьяно толкает в сторону другой кровати (потому что если Чимин узнает/увидит/почувствует, что что-то было на его постели — в городе можно не появляться).

Чонгук покорно падает, раскидывая широко руки в стороны, ложится на спину и улыбается, не ожидая подвоха, пока случайно не бросает взгляд на экран ноутбука, где светится порнхаб и раздел с минетом. Он громко сглатывает и переводит взгляд на Тэхена, который как раз выпрямляется и встает между широко раздвинутыми ногами Чонгука, еще больше раскрывая их, на что тот даже не может ничего возразить: лишь охуеть от такой наглости.

— Зайка, ну что ты так пугаешься, будто первый раз, в самом деле? — усмехается Тэхен, будто в самом деле что-то зная, о чем он скоро и хочет поведать. Чонгук сконфуженно поднимает брови и отодвигается дальше.

Тэхена Чонгук хочет, правда хочет. Но такое грубое отношение на самом деле может себе допустить только тот, кто уверен в его пассивности, в его желании быть ведомым. Поэтому то, что никакого напряжения и неуверенности не идет от Тэхена — сильно коробит самого Чонгука. Такое чувство, что кто-то о чем-то проболтался, и это ой как нехорошо. Чонгук привык доверять своим доминантам, а с Тэхеном он знаком пусть и давно, но не особо близко.

— Это похоже на изнасилование, ты в курсе?

— А Намджун говорит, что ты такое любишь, — Тэхен наклоняется и ставит колено между разведенных ног Чонгука, наклоняясь ближе, но не касаясь.

— Откуда?.. — Чонгук замирает, смотря круглыми глазами-капельками прямо на парня сверху.

Как бы. Никто не должен был узнать о связи Чонгука и Намджуна. Это бы скосило карьеру Намджуна в конец, и ему, как молодому преподавателю, — каждый косяк как несколько. А то, что у них стабильная дружба с привилегиями на протяжении многих лет — на самом деле никого не ебет. И как Тэхену удалось узнать о подобном — вопрос.

— Знаешь, Намджун не виноват, я просто сам очень настырный, а он рассеянный. Особенно, когда некоторые личности отвлекают его. Ты должен догадываться, малыш, — Тэхен ухмыляется, легко проводя пальцами по его щеке. — И я был очень рад, когда увидел парочку видео, может, ты знаешь, кто, так похожий на тебя, может делать такой глубокий минет? — он наклоняется ближе, ставя руку у головы Чонгука, а другой щекочет по кадыку, — вот мне, кажется, повезло. Я поймал оригинал.

Чонгук сглатывает и проводит языком по зубам, не открывая рта, только потом замечая уже тянущуюся руку к его лицу. Эту большую изящную руку, пальцы которой Чонгук хочет ощутить в себе, как и большой член, который он случайно как-то увидел, когда в очередной раз пришел к Чимину.

Он сглатывает и медленно выдыхает. Пусть он и хотел Тэхена на протяжении долгого времени, такие заявления выбивают из колеи. Как будто что-то не то случилось — и теперь ему предлагают все это в три раза дешевле.

Рука Тэхена медленно проходит по груди Чонгука, слабо касаясь, тихонько щекочет шею неострыми ногтями и играется пальцами с ухом. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, наблюдают. Тэхен ждет окончательного решения Чонгука, а тот не может определиться.  
Но.

Молодость, юность, терять же нечего, правда? Может, после удовлетворения своих желаний этот краш пройдет, как всегда было и раньше? Пожалуй.

Чонгук поднимает одну руку, проводит ей по своему телу, повторяя прикосновения Тэхена, и заводит два пальца себе в рот, все еще не отрывая взгляда от темных глаз. Дразнит, издевается сразу с порога и наслаждается.

Тэхен завороженно наблюдает за тем, как два пальца по костяшки исчезают во рту, как они скребут по горлу, а то не показывает каких-либо рефлексов. Тэхен сглатывает, ощущая, как член начинает подниматься только от мыслей о горячем рте, который бы безропотно держал в своей горячности столько, сколько потребуется.

Чонгук усмехается, наблюдая, за сменой выражения лица Тэхена, выводит наконец пальцы изо рта и приподнимает губу, проводя по зубам с брекетами кончиком языка, и играет бровями.

— Ты думаешь, что меня смутят твои железки во рту? — задает вопрос Тэхен.

— Может, не тебя, но твой член, — пожимает плечами Чонгук, делая совсем невинное выражение лица, будто это не он только что показывал тизер того, на что он способен. Он прижимает Тэхена ближе к себе за шею, и шепчет в ухо, — попробуешь сам?  
Чонгук отпускает его от себя, но ведет руку ближе к себе и надавливает пальцами Тэхена на свои губы, которые податливо раскрываются. Он проводит подушечками пальцев по краю зубов, чтобы у того оказался хотя бы минимум понимания, что ждет его член. На удивление Чонгука, вместо какого-то страха, на лице Тэхена появляется безумная улыбка, и он толкается в глотку еще глубже, делает несколько надавливающих движений, и только потом вытаскивает мокрые пальцы.

— А вот сейчас ты еще больше меня обрадовал, конфетка.

Они наконец целуются, пока Чонгук еще отходит от такого пожирающего взгляда на себя. Тэхен же ведет себя так, будто это он здесь единственный король, и все в его власти. Он немного грубовато трогает бока Чонгука, запрокидывает голову и вылизывает его рот, уделяя особое внимание брекетам. Тэхен стонет прямо ему в рот, с каждой секундой становится все более диким. Чонгук чувствует всем своим нутром, как сильно тому это нравится, и его это заводит. Черт возьми, он так любит, когда возбуждаются именно из-за него, из-за его тела, да из-за чего угодно. И он не собирается разочаровывать.

Чонгук отталкивает от себя Тэхена, заставляет его перевернуться на спину, и теперь сам он восседает на этом красивом парне, и действует, не собираясь останавливаться. Раздевается сам, стягивая футболку, задницей балансируя на твердой ширинке, приподнимает кофту Тэхена и лижет его живот, дразнит, иногда спускаясь чуть ниже.

— Приступай, малыш, — говорит уже Тэхен и получает такой хитрый взгляд в ответ, что, кажется, его прямо сейчас собираются надуть. От неожиданности изо рта вырывается крик, когда Чонгук резко притягивает его к краю кровати, заставляя спустить ноги, и давит на член через джинсы ладонью. Одновременно и больно, и приятно, и Тэхен чертовски обожает это чувство.

Чонгук усмехается, когда чувствует под рукой шевеление, и отпускает, раздеваясь до конца, получая еще больше наслаждения от всепоглощающего взгляда Тэхена на своем теле. С него же он, становясь на колени, только приспускает брюки. То положение, в котором он сейчас находится — так возбуждает, невыносимо. Он всегда предпочитает делать минет так, чтобы он был на полу, чтобы болели колени после, чтобы его дергали за волосы. Потому что это то, от чего потом ощущаешь себя самым лучшим, тем, кто справится с любой задачей.

Он спускает наконец и трусы, и член оказывается еще лучше, чем он ожидал. Чонгук легонько проводит по нему пальцами, облизывая губы. Хорошо, что это случилось, думает он, ощущая в своих волосах властную руку.

— Начинай, — приказывают ему, и он больше не медлит.

Делает, как любит. Захватывает головку полностью в рот, играет зубами и точно видит, в какие моменты на лице Тэхена появляется истинное наслаждение. Поэтому Чонгук делает все больнее и жестче. Сильнее сжимает, придавливает, а потом опускается чуть ниже, слышит стон Тэхена сверху и возвращается назад, делая немного поступательных движений.

Тэхен пока что мягко, давая привыкнуть, массирует кожу головы, Чонгук еще немного опускается, пускает больше слюны и растирает ее руками по всему стволу. Он чувствует, как сам начинает возбуждаться, небольшая дрожь проходит по его телу, когда пальцы чуть сильнее сжимаются в волосах, но пока что ничего не предпринимают. Он хочет быстрее. Он хочет, чтобы его уже насадили на этот чертов член, чтобы управляли им, его ртом, чтобы, наконец, решали за него, как он это и любит.  
Чонгук поднимает взгляд вверх, и Тэхен смотрит прямо на него, прямо в глаза, усмехается, показывает эту свою соблазнительную ухмылочку и облизывается.

— Продолжай, малыш, — говорит он еще более низким голосом, чем обычно, и Чонгук, будто под гипнозом, опускается на член почти до конца, не сводя взгляда с Тэхена. Тот лишь едва прикрывает глаза на это, и Чонгук высовывает вперед язык, опускается до конца, ощущает какой-то бульк в животе, в глотке, но не реагирует, удерживая себя в правильном положении.  
Наконец, Чонгук отстраняется, снова облизывает головку, глубоко дышит, рук не убирает и снова опускается, ласкает член, сжимает сильнее губами, руками, и чувствует, как Тэхен хрипло выдыхает. Он опускается ртом на яички, мажется щекой и носом о собственную слюну и закрывает глаза, перехватывая хрипы сверху. И Тэхен рукой, до этого лишь оглаживающей его по голове, собирает волосы в кулак, поднимает лицо Чонгука, и второй хлопает по его рукам, приказывая их убрать, и мажет членом по губам и щекам. Чонгук приоткрывает рот, высовывает язык, пытается хоть немного задержаться на одном месте, но ему не дают. Тянут, мотают, буквально насмехаются над его желанием взять в рот.

Хватка на голове усиливается, и Чонгук открывает рот шире, немного сосет головку, пока его не начинают насильно насаживать на член, толкать сильнее и чаще, лишь изредка отпуская и снова издеваясь, проводя членом по всему лицу, и так заляпанному слюной. Чонгук чувствует все прямо в горле, его руки скрещены за спиной, он ими не решается даже двинуть, не решается пискнуть сам по себе. Потому что когда вроде доходишь до самого края — вот еще чуть-чуть, и хватит — то Тэхен немного отпускает, будто видит, замечает каждую мелочь. И Чонгук начинает чуть больше трясись, когда слышит участившиеся хрипы Тэхена, и потом, когда тот кончает прямо в открытый рот, на язык, чтобы самому видеть, самому смотреть на каждое движение, каждую эмоцию.

Чонгук неспешно приоткрывает глаза, когда крепкая хватка в волосах смягчается, пальцы начинают мягко гладить, а его самого приподнимают на коленях и облокачивают на живот. Тэхен проводит рукой по паху, и Чонгук дергается, поскуливая. Кажется, ему хватит и пары жестких движений на члене прежде, чем он кончит.

— Спусти штаны, — слышит он приказ и беспрекословно подчиняется.

Большая рука Тэхена уверенно стирает с его лица еще не высохшую слюну и начинает дрочить Чонгуку, смотря прямо тому в глаза, снова ухмыляясь так по-животному, от чего Чонгуку резко захотелось, чтобы его съели. Проглотили. Именно с этими мыслями Тэхен грубо вырывает оргазм из его тела.

— Хороший мальчик, — добавляет он, когда Чонгук безропотно слизывает собственную сперму с длинных пальцев.  
Чонгук снова закрывает глаза, остается в том же положении, ластится ближе, и Тэхен обхватывает его руками, нежно целуя в макушку.  
Первым оправляется от шока Чонгук, отстраняясь от Тэхена, почувствовав, что его заднице становится прохладно — окно все-таки приоткрыто, — и натягивает обратно штаны, помогает с этим и Тэхену. И теперь они как два дурака смотрят друг на друга какими-то глупыми и одновременно серьезными взглядами.

Потому что — а что дальше?

— Ты мой краш, — выпаливает Чонгук.

Брови Тэхена ползут вверх от удивления, но затем сменяются слишком хитрым выражением лица.

— И ты мой, — Чонгук от удивления приоткрывает рот, и получает заслуженный поцелуй, которого так долго ждал.

Они слышат, как открывается дверь.

— Наконец-то, — бурчит вошедший Чимин, что-то забирает из шкафа и уходит, захлопывая дверь, даже не ожидая ответа и внимания со стороны.

В комнате раздается тихий смех.


End file.
